Harry Potter's Exploration
by Illusive Kai
Summary: During the Summer between third and fourth year, Harry discovers something new on the internet that will change the way he views life and relationships forever. With the help of his best friend Hermione, Harry explores himself and learns what he truly loves in life. NOTE: Story AU, set in 2011, Adult Content!


**A/N: So first off fair warning to everyone this is primarily a story about two young teens exploring their sexualities together. If you don't like it don't read it. The story largely looks into BDSM and assorted kinks, which I'll give warning to in every individual chapter. This is my first foray into fanfiction in quite a long time so please if there are any obvious errors or anything wrong feel free to point it out and critique me.**

 **Anyways on to the story and please read and review, feedback is always welcome.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own anything in relation to Harry Potter, 50 Shades of Grey, or The Story of O. They are each the property of their respective authors and I am simply dabbling in the Harry Potter World._

Chapter 1: The Discovery:

Harry Potter was bored, he had absolutely nothing to do. For once in his life he had already finished his summer school work, and the Dursley's were gone for a week on vacation. Surprisingly his Uncle and Aunt had left him with only a small lit of chores, and enough food to actually eat during the week. He only had to weed the garden and keep the house clean while his family were away.

So there Harry sat, on his bed thinking of what he could do for the day. Hedwig was gone out hunting so he couldn't even send out a letter to one of his friends. Harry got up to go use the washroom, and as he left the washroom he noticed Dudley's bedroom door was open, and there seemed to be a glowing screen still turned on. With nothing else better to do Harry decided to take a look in his cousin's room, who knows maybe there was some new device that he could play around with. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped into the room, right away he noticed that it seemed to be a brand new computer that was still on, the background image moving around on the screen.

Harry had only ever used a computer at school and the public library, so he decided to sit down and see what games Dudley might have to play. Wiggling the mouse the background suddenly disappeared, and all Harry could do was stare in shock. There on the screen, right in front of him, was a picture of a young brunette girl, completely naked. But that wasn't the only thing that left Harry speechless, the young lady in the picture was tied up with rope, her body spread in an X-shape, the rope tied around her wrists and ankles leaving her exposed on the bed. Harry could feel his cock hardening the longer he stared at the photo.

It wasn't like he had never seen a naked woman before, after all Dudley was rather careless with where he left his girly magazines, but it was the first time Harry had seen someone all tied up like that. He couldn't help but find it interesting, and his body certainly agreed. Deciding he wanted to see more, Harry went to a search engine on the computer typing in the phrase "Woman tied with rope xxx", and immediately looked at the image results. As he scrolled through the images his cock hardened even more straining against his pants, but Harry ignored his arousal to just look at the images. Most of them were simply of women tied up in various different pose, but some showed what looked like spanking.

After clicking an image to see a larger version Harry noticed the word bondage and decided to search that word instead. Instead of looking at images he decided to read through a couple of links. It wasn't until he heard his stomach growling that he realized he had spent several hours on the computer doing his research. Getting up out of the computer chair Harry made his way down to the kitchen his mind racing with everything he had read as he mindlessly made himself something to eat.

Apparently girls being tied up was just a small portion of a larger idea, something called BDSM. He couldn't figure out why he felt so drawn to it, but he just knew that after finding out about BDSM and kinks that he would never be able to have a normal relationship with someone. It just seemed to be some sort of primal feeling telling him that he needed this in his life. Too bad the Dursley's would be back in just a few days, it meant that Harry could only explore his new-found interest for a very short time.

Putting it out of mind Harry placed his dishes in the sink and made his way back upstairs to the computer. It wasn't very long until Harry stumbled upon a website that had a bunch of written stories about BDSM, some with plot, most without. But he knew he had hit a goldmine. If he couldn't use the computer when the Dursleys got back then he could just print out a bunch of the stories, and maybe a few pictures, that he could look at in the privacy of his own room. With that thought Harry began looking through stories, printing off any that really caught his eye.

After a solid 3 hours of looking at stories and printing he was finally done. He had 30 different stories printed that he could read at any time he wanted. The only thing he needed to do now was add some pictures to his collection. After another hour of browsing various websites Harry had a nice small collection of BDSM related pictures to put with his stories. Luckily he had an old hard-cover three ring binder from before Hogwarts that he could use to keep his stories and pictures in.

After putting everything he had printed out into his binder Harry got up to go back to his room, remembering to shut down the computer before leaving. When he got to his room Harry carefully hid his BDSM binder beneath the loose floorboard by his bed. With that done Harry got ready for bed, stripping down to his boxers before laying down drifting off to sleep, his mind and dreams filled with young nubile girls being tied up and spanked.

* * *

 _Granger Household_

Hermione sighed, yet again she was left all alone. Her parents weren't home, and she wouldn't see them again until around Christmas time. Unfortunately they had to leave for a week to attend a Dental Conference, and by the time they'd get back home Hermione would already be at the Weasleys.

Thankfully Hermione was somewhat used to being bored and alone, she knew exactly how to handle her situation. With a book. Thankfully there was never a shortage of books in the Granger household, so she made her way to her parents library. Technically she wasn't supposed to read anything from her parents personally library, but every time her parents left her at home she would sneak a book or two from their library to read.

It was through reading her mother's romance novels that Hermione had discovered her own sexuality, and at a fairly young age too. In fact Miss Hermione Granger, smartest Witch of her generation, was actually a bit of a closet nymphomaniac, but she would certainly never admit to it. Some days Hermione couldn't stop herself, she would play with herself until she came at least 6 times.

Once in the library it didn't take Hermione very long to find something to read. Hermione took two books with her from her parents library, _The Story of O_ , and _50 Shades of Grey_. She thought they both sounded rather intriguing compared to other romance novels, she had no idea how right she was. She made her way back to her own room with her books, locking her bedroom door behind her. Tossing the books on to her bed Hermione quite quickly stripped out of her clothes, when she was alone she absolutely hated wearing any kind of clothing, it was much more freeing to lounge around in the nude. Kicking off her panties and socks she hopped on to her bed, picking up the first book to read.

Hermione easily got lost in the story of the book as she read, barely noticing the hours fly by as she finished reading the first book and started on the second. By the time she finished reading both books it was already 4 in the morning. But Hermione was far from tired, her mind was buzzing with the thoughts of domination and submission, of being whipped and spanked, and being tied up all raced through her mind. Her body was just as buzzed as her mind, her bright pink nipples hard as could be, and her tight pussy throbbing with desire.

Setting her books on her bedside table, Hermione stretched letting out a small yawn and laying comfortably on her bed. All she could think about was what being tied up must feel like and what it may feel like to spanked. Her hands roamed across her body, teasing her nipples, as she pictured being tied to her bed struggling against her bonds. Some guy coming into her room to stare at her watching her nubile body try and twist and turn out of her bonds. Her hands mirror her fantasy man's hands as they trace along her body, pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts gently, before tracing her hands across her thighs, slowly moving closer and closer to her center. Her fingers trace along the outside of her vulva until she whimpers begging her fantasy man to penetrate her. And as he does in her fantasy, she uses one hand to spread herself open, the cold air causing her to gasp, but the moment the fingers of her other hand start to slide inside of her, she lets loose a loud moan.

It doesn't take long before Hermione's fingers are sliding in and out of her own tight pussy quite fast, her own moans barely covering up the loud wet sounds coming from her core. Well the fingers of her one hand slid in and out of her pussy her other hand is occupied playing with her clit, rubbing it and pinching it. It's only a few moments more before Hermione lets out a loud deep moan as she begins to cum, her pussy tightening around her fingers as her other hand flings out and grabs the sheets, her body pulsating in pleasure.

As she comes down from the high of her pleasure her fingers slide out of her covered in her juices. A small wet spot is already forming on her sheets, but instead of getting up to clean up her eyes just start to drift close as she falls asleep. Hermione's dreams were filled with her fantasies that night, though all she would be able to remember in the morning would be a flash of emerald green as her fantasy man untied her.


End file.
